


Обратная сторона медали

by Aizawa, gotham2018, Spicebox



Category: DCU, The City and the City
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: Авторы ориентировались на все известные им каноны понемножку, а также на книгу Чайны Мьевиля «Город и город».





	Обратная сторона медали

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018

– Граница.  
– Опасность.  
– Метрополис.  
– Дом.  
– Дом.  
– Цирковое общежитие.  
– Трансгрессор.  
– Покойник.  
– ЛексКорп.  
Джон повернул голову на кушетке. Лицо мисс Квинзель было невозмутимым.  
– Джон, не пытайтесь давать правильные ответы, – сказала она безразличным, профессионально мягким голосом. – Их нет, правильных. Говорите все, что придет в голову. В конце концов, вас защищает врачебная тайна.  
Легкая улыбка коснулась ее бледно-розовых губ – самой-то не смешно, дамочка?  
– ЛексКорп, – повторила она.  
– Большой Брат, – улыбнулся в ответ Джон. Тонкая бровь над тонкой оправой очков приподнялась.  
– Метрополис.  
– Гейрополис. Так называют наш славный город некоторые деклассированные жители Готэма. Вы были в Готэме, мисс Квинзель?  
Губы на мгновение сжались.  
– Разумеется, Джон. Проходила практику в Аркхэме. А вы?  
– Ни разу. Продолжим?  
– Лекс Лютор.  
– Просто хуй.  
– Дружба.  
– Против.  
– Граница.  
– Берлинская стена.  
– Цирк.  
– Отражение мира.  
– Супермен.  
– Цирковой слон. Как вы думаете, сколько ему платит ЛексКорп?  
– Готэм.  
– Чикаго двадцатых. Дожди.  
– Трансгрессоры.  
– Биомаркер.  
– Бэтмен.  
– Кто это? А, подождите, это тот герой Готэма, да? Герой с ушами. Пускай будет ночь.  
– Братья Валеска.  
– Клоуны-пидарасы.  
Джон рассмеялся, вспоминая, как рыжие придурки шушукались у входа в общежитие, когда он пробегал мимо, опаздывая на прием к мисс Квинзель.  
– Нет более убогого зрелища, чем клоун без самоиронии, – добавил он.  
– А фокусник?  
– А для фокусника главное терпение и крепкие нервы.  
– Вы обладаете этими качествами с избытком.  
– Я хороший фокусник, – пожал плечами Джон. – Вы посмотрели на часы. Пора заканчивать?  
– Пожалуй.  
Мисс Квинзель сняла очки и, протирая линзы фланелевой салфеткой, серьезно сообщила:  
– Что ж, Джон, положительная динамика налицо. Похоже, ваша внутренняя Граница начала закрепляться.  
– Как вы это назвали, "психоз иммигранта"? Хотите, распишусь на вашей монографии? "Дорогому доктору Квинзель от благодарного пациента".  
– Или – "Легковерной дамочке от благодарного мошенника", – доктор Квинзель надела очки и взглянула на него поверх стекол своими холодными голубыми глазами. – Когда будете уходить, не забудьте вернуть мой бумажник.  
– Он в вашей косметичке, – ухмыльнулся Джон. – Было интересно, заметите или нет.  
– Должно быть, вы не очень хороший фокусник, Джон.  
– Или это вы – не очень хороший зритель, мисс Квинзель.  
Он сел на кушетке, почесал затылок.  
– До следующей встречи, Джон, – сказала мисс Квинзель и пошла открывать дверь. Каблуки алых туфель глухо стучали по ковру.  
Вообще-то она была ничего, эта дамочка, не такая тупая, как сначала показалось Джону. А без очков – даже симпатичная. Хотя и старовата. Но Джон знал такой сорт женщин: предложи ей на выбор циркового фокусника, миллионера и пляжного спасателя, доктор Харлин Квинзель остановилась бы на своем несессере с запрещенными препаратами и черным стеклянным дилдо.

***  
Выпроводив наконец Джона Доу – забавный парень, хоть и надоедливый, – Харли с облегчением вздохнула. Она не очень любила таких ребят: безмозглых весельчаков с заумными шутками, всеобщих любимчиков, плевать хотевших на всё и вся. Её собственный папаша был таким - разумеется, когда у него хватало денег на выпивку.  
В расписании визит Доу стоял последним: сегодня, слава богу, больше никто не нуждался в промывке мозгов и ускоренных курсах по мастерству не видеть очевидного.  
Харви переобулась в уличные туфли, заперла сейф с документацией и через коридорчик для персонала выбралась на Центральную улицу. Центральная была прекрасна: по чистому блестящему асфальту скользили бесшумные автомобили, мягкие послеполуденные лучи причудливо отражались в стёклах офисных зданий, весёлые клерки заряжали смартфоны возле кофейного автомата. Пахло влажной зеленью. Прямо посреди улицы темнел готэмский эксклав: пространство словно протиралось на сгибах, краски бледнели, и привычные очертания переходили в незнакомые. В Готэме было пасмурно. Слепой дождик, смывший дневную пыль с ухоженных тротуаров Центральной, в Готэме, очевидно, выпал тяжёлым ливнем, оставившим глубокие лужи – в них отражались огни рано зажжённых фонарей. Над мусорными баками стелился густой дым. Кофейный автомат на готэмской стороне тоже имелся – древний, побитый жизнью киоск, в котором обкуренный латино наполнял бумажные стаканчики подозрительной бурой жижей. Кстати, на самом деле кофе в Готэме был гораздо лучше. Нельзя судить по внешности. Больше ничего особенного заметить не удалось – жаль, однажды Харли, стоя на этом же крыльце, видела настоящее Готэмское двойное самоубийство: жених и невеста, держась за руки, прыгнули с крыши делового центра на асфальт, и кровь потекла через Границу прямо на вымытый душистым шампунем тротуар Метрополиса. Прохожие переступали через блестящее пятно не глядя, а полицейские из ГГПУ аккуратно обводили его мелом, прерывая контур там, где эксклав заканчивался, и весело переругиваясь. Но не всегда так везёт, со вдохом констатировала Харли, спускаясь по ступенькам. Не всегда.  
Коренные жители, не связанные с охраной Границ и системой адаптации, даже не замечали островков чужого мрачного пространства посреди сияющих улиц собственного города. Приезжающие по официальным каналам – такая возможность для желающих ещё существовала, хотя год за годом её собирались отменить, – нуждались в специальном психоанализе, целью которого было научить их тому же. Человек, пересекающий Границу вне официальных пунктов Перехода, был обречён: один шаг на ту сторону, и ты ступаешь на улицу чужого города безмозглым беспамятным идиотом. Постоянно думать об этом – слишком тяжело, вдобавок есть определённый риск среагировать на что-нибудь, происходящее в чужом городе, который недавно был твоим, бессознательно. Лучше всего – приучить себя, что никаких островков и Границ просто нет, создать у себя в сознании слепые пятна, научиться игнорировать тёмное отражение привычной реальности. Помощь в этом являлась дневной работой Харлин Квинзель, штатного психоаналитика Миграционного центра Метрополиса, – в то время как ночной её работой было прямо противоположное.  
Харли плевать хотела на парадокс Метрополиса-Готэма (парадокс Готэма-Метрополиса, если вы обсуждали эту тему по другую сторону Границы). Один город мог быть отражением второго в параллельном пространстве. Оба человеческих муравейника могли каким-то образом находиться на одном и том же участке земли, но в разных измерениях. Всё это могло являться происками древних нечеловеческих сил или результатом подрывной деятельности Уэйнов (Люторов, естественно, по другую сторону Границы). А может быть – ходила и такая теория, – Метрополис и Готэм существовали только в сознании жителей, как противопоставление рая и ада, Эдипа и Электры, делирия и трезвости, а память в момент перехода выгорала потому, что не может человек шастать в потусторонний мир безнаказанно, и неважно, какой город в этом раскладе означает жизнь, а какой – смерть. Гораздо больше, чем первопричины Парадокса, Харли интересовало, как на нём заработать. Профессия располагала.  
В центре для мигрантов эта информация впитывается как бы сама собой: люди приезжают и люди уезжают, вещи привозят и вещи увозят, сплетни курсируют, преодолевая любые Границы и бюрократические заморочки. Очередной долбоёб из секты Последнего предела пытался прорваться в Готэм прямо из городского зоопарка, и, конечно, ему выжгло мозги. Банда Зелёных шапочек перегнала в Метрополис самодельного дрона с грузом химического гашиша, такого у нас не делают. Отважный журналист преследовал новость, коварный частный детектив преследовал чью-то сбежавшую жену, чья-то сбежавшая жена растворилась посреди улицы, – да, существует специальное оборудование, которое нейтрализует вредоносное поле Границы, а вы не знали? Рано или поздно к тебе на приём приходит тихий человек в чёрных очках и предлагает поучаствовать в организации нелегальных трансгрессий: психоаналитики, таможенники, сотрудники информагентств, технические работники, по долгу службы крутящиеся среди приезжих, – золотая жила для междугородней мафии, вербуют почти всех, только большая часть коренных всё равно отказывается. Согласившись, начинаешь с мелочей: с тех же дронов, с оформления документов перебежчикам: встречи-проводы, гонцы-клады, мелкие свёрточки контрабанды. В Готэме нет даже модемов нормальных, любой занюханный «люксель» стоит по ту сторону в пять раз дороже, не говоря уж об оружии и секс-игрушках. В Метрополисе нет подпольных лабораторий, синтезирующих всё из всего, и волшебных болот, способных сделать из мертвеца зомби. Города нужны друг другу, преступники нужны детективам, беглецам нужны убежища, а Харли нужен зерновой тост с арахисовым маслом. В этом была своеобразная ирония - но Харли разучилась понимать иронию в свой девятый день рождения, когда папа, уходя на охоту, - тогда они ещё жили не в Городе, - пообещал ей лучший в мире подарок. Харли весь день гадала, б́удут ли это новые штаны или кукла Барби, а папа принёс начинающего пованивать бобра. Она расплакалась, и за это папа её выдрал - не за слёзы, конечно, а за отсутствие чувства юмора и убогие желания. С тех пор Харли никогда не шутила. Она зарабатывала деньги.  
Будешь умницей – со временем накопишь на собственный блокатор с примитивным шлемом, сколотишь собственную клиентскую базу. Однажды ночью, по уши обвешанная датчиками, обдолбанная транквилизаторами, шагнёшь из душистой лунной ночи в пропитанный дождями туман. Из дворика фьюжн-ресторана здоровой пищи войдёшь прямо в пахнущий дымом, паром мясного рагу и дешёвым пойлом кабак, где ко всему привыкший официант ухмыльнётся в твои ошалевшие глаза и немедленно проводит к столику, где готэмский клиент ожидает своего доморощенного Вергилия. Настанет день, и за тобой погонятся – по ту ли сторону, по эту ли, – и ты, задыхаясь, прыгнешь через Границу, впервые почти не заметив её, и стоя в пяти шагах от преследователей, будешь ржать над их опрокинутыми рожами. Сначала это потрясает, потом привыкаешь.  
Харли Квинзель удавалось разграничивать две части своей жизни – словно вода и бензин в одном стакане, словно, ну да, Готэм и Метрополис, – они существовали параллельно, не смешиваясь и не разделяясь. Храни господь мобильную связь и анонимную сеть «Локи».  
Харли перестраховывалась. Её девиз гласил не «Отсутствие подозрений», но «Ничего ведущего к подозрению о самой возможности подозрения». Никаких рискованных встреч не только в рабочее время, но и в любое время, когда хоть кто-то может заметить мисс Квинзель в чуточку странной компании. Никаких звонков на личный номер, связей с клиентами и участия в сомнительных сейшенах где-нибудь на Готэмской очистной станции. Никаких сомнительных девайсов для перехода – «работают в два раза дольше, глушат поле в три раза чище», – только проверенный поставщик в крошечном магазинчике радиодеталей, пусть он и дерёт десять дополнительных процентов даже с постоянных посетителей. Но Харли нравилась её жизнь: уютный дом на Лютор-стрит и небольшой уютный эксклав в двух шагах от собственного газона: шаг – и ты в переулке Теней. Сыворотки без фабричных ярлыков, которые делают улыбку юной, и таблетки без  
маркировки, которые делают её искренней. Ощущение превосходства над дураками, ограниченными только одной стороной, и идиотами, ради мелкой выгоды или по глупости подставляющимися охранке. Возможность продолжать в том же духе стоила пары-тройки упущенных заказов. Кто-нибудь вроде Доу нашёл бы это тошнотворно скучным, но тут главное – не задумываться. Тогда и тошнить не будет.  
Тут главное – хорошо разбираться в картах и не поддаваться на иллюзии расстояния. От работы до дома – не десять минут, а два часа. Сначала пешком, потом на эко-троллейбусе, и ещё десять минут – по зелёной тихой улице, даже в удовольствие прогуляться. Возможность пройти через Готэм мы пока что отметаем. Забываем о ней до ночи, до прихода этого журналиста – как его там, Мартин, Хуяртин, не всё ли равно. Всему своё время.  
Разум. Рациональность. Аккуратность. Ключ-карточка, хорошо кондиционированный холл, куда не долетает вонь горящих баков.  
– Согласен, Череп Бобра? – спросила Харли у Черепа Бобра, аккуратно перемещая его из косметички на туалетный столик. – Рациональность превыше всего?  
Череп согласно промолчал. Сегодня он был молчалив. С улицы слышались малопонятные вопли: явно с Готэмской стороны. Кажется, кто-то выстрелил. В ближайшие три часа Харли это интересовало мало.  
Харли провела пальцем по сенсорному пульту и улыбнулась от удовольствия: по телику крутили очередное кино о приключениях Капитана Америки, белобрысого мускулистого красавца, похожего на Супермена, но не летающего. Он гнался за каким-то злодеем, и звуки телевизионной погони отлично заглушили те, что пробивались сквозь плотно закрытое окно.  
Харли переоделась в халат, наложила маску и, плеснув виски в круглобокий стакан, отдалась Капитану полностью.

Спустя пару часов крики сменились грохотом. Он доносился уже не с улицы, а, казалось, прямо из-под двери. Это было невозможно: вломившись через Границу, человек не кричит. Он просто забывает, как это делать. Ебанутый коллега-перебежчик? У соседей включили музыку – вроде бы Рики Мартина. Прозвякал и осёкся звонок припоздавшего велика. Грохот усилился.  
Выругавшись, Харли встала с кресла, вытащила из-под подушки пистолет и неслышно скользнула к двери.  
На крыльце в одном носке стоял Джон Доу – если это был он. И если это называется “стоял”.  
Изогнувшись жуткой караморой, он изо всех сил барабанил в дверь Харли башмаком, не заботясь о том, что стекло может треснуть. Его торчащие волосы – там, где они ещё росли – почему-то отливали зеленью. Рот – красная раззявленная пасть – кривился на опухшем пятнистом лице в жуткой усмешке. Что-то с ним определённо было не так, с этим ртом, – сквозь стеклянную дверь было трудно разобрать.  
– Мне нужна помощь, – проскрипело существо. – Пси… психологическая помощь.  
Мать-то твою.  
В любой другой момент Харли не стала бы тратить время на этого урода. Одно нажатие кнопки на панели рядом с дверью, и бригада помощи населению через три-четыре минуты паковала бы его в фургончик, при необходимости обколов чем-нибудь успокаивающим. Только вот… Не то чтобы Харли всерьёз предполагала, что явившаяся по вызову бригада ринется обшаривать её дом.  
Вовремя вляпался ублюдок, нечего сказать.  
– Я не принимаю дома, мистер Доу, – ясно и чётко проговорила Харли. – Особенно по вечерам.  
Существо скрипуче расхохоталось.  
– Судя по вашему состоянию, вам нужен в первую очередь врач, а не психоаналитик. Сейчас я вызову бригаду.  
– Спорим, не вызовешь?  
Что-то знает? По спине Харли проползла холодная сухая змейка. Паранойя, просто паранойя…  
– Что с вами случилось, мистер Доу? – спросила она, опуская руку в карман пеньюара. Рукоять пистолета удобно скользнула в ладонь.  
– Со мной? Чепуха! Во мне проснулся ген Икс, и теперь я ужасный мутант со сверхсилами. Или нет: я написал прощальную записку о любви к вам и принял «золотую дозу», а очнулся с зелёными волосами и опухшей мордой, вот такого качества товар продают населению в прекрасном Метрополисе, куда только смотрит Супермен? – Доу снова расхохотался. – Впрочем, я, конечно, вру. Братья Валеска пытались утопить меня в баке с химическими отходами, представляете, доктор Квинзель? На старом фармацевтическом заводе. Но я выплыл и пришёл к вам. Какая, собственно, разница?  
На этот раз карканье Доу разбудило пса, живущего выше по Лютор-стрит, и тот отозвался протяжным лаем.  
В коттедже напротив – обители целого семейства коренных жителей, с двумя коренными-прекоренными детишками, тремя пушистыми котами и бассейном, – зажглось окно на первом этаже. Харли не сомневалась, что отец семейства с телефоном в руке внимательно прислушивается к шуму у соседей. Да уж, это вам не Готэм. Только полиции сейчас не хватает.  
Крепко сжимая пистолет, она набрала комбинацию навходной входной двери и сбросила цепочку.  
– Заходите.  
Паршивец Доу попробовал отвесить поклон, но зашатался и едва не растянулся прямо на крыльце. Это его так развеселило, что он снова зашёлся хихиканьем.  
Потеряв терпение, Харли ухватила его за куртку и втащила в холл. На пальцах осталось странное ощущение – ткань была сухой, словно пережаренной в сушилке, и при этом какой-то липкой, будто яблоки из супермаркета, покрытые восковой корочкой для лучшей сохранности.  
– Теперь рассказывайте, что произошло. Только быстро.

***  
Что произошло? Дорога от цирка до клиники занимала полтора часа и две пересадки, одна – на Театральной Площади, а другая – на старом химзаводе. Там-то и ждали его эти придурки. Не то чтобы он всерьез поверил, что Валеска наконец признали его превосходство и пришли с миром – или, скажем, с приглашением в свой клуб рыжих содомитов, – или просто за автографом, – но Джону обычно хватало ножа за голенищем и колоды режущих карт, чтобы аргументировать мнение о том, что от инцеста тупеют даже такие бездарные хуесосы. А тут не хватило. Когда Валеска-задрот огрел его кирпичом по затылку, Джон умудрился остаться на ногах, но все-таки упал после удара по печени. Так и стоял на коленях, согнувшись, прикрывал голову руками, а мимо шли люди, в черном и сером, сосредоточенные, с зонтами, он точно знал, что шли – мать их, он видел своими глазами! – но это был психоз (иммигранта) (да, мисс Квинзель?), потому что линия Границы изгибалась, образуя карман, крысиный мешок, и Джон не мог и не должен был видеть жителей Готэма, как и они – его.  
Избивали его молча. Сосредоточенно. Джон ждал, пока клоуны выдохнутся и считал вспышки боли: ребра, почки, голова, снова ребра, диафрагма. Время от времени братцы переговаривались, задрот что-то бубнил, а долбоеб упрямо мотал головой – это позже, это успеется. В целом – Джон потряс головой, сплевывая кровь, и снова сжался в комок, подтягивая колени к подбородку – им не хватало стиля и безумия. Сам Джон на месте клоунов наверняка бы постарался получить гораздо больше удовольствия от беззащитной жертвы, повеселиться от всей души. Он усмехнулся разбитыми губами: "Не хотел бы я попасться себе". Погоди, нужно еще кое-что сделать, сказал долбоеб-Валеска задроту-Валеске и вытащил из-за голенища Джона ножик. Оу, вот это было уже близко. Джон захрипел, чувствуя, как движется лезвие, прорезая плоть от угла рта и выше. Хлынула кровь, но ее даже не надо было сплевывать – вся вытекала через разрез в щеке. Валеска взял его голову за подбородок и повернул к себе неповрежденной щекой. Ничего себе, подумал Джон и потерял сознание.  
Возвращение принесло такую боль, будто до этого его не избивали, а делали легкий эротический массаж. Под ногами не было опоры, что-то вонючее, едкое и маслянистое проникало в нос и в рот, а под закрытыми обожженными веками плавали ядовито-зеленые и багровые пятна. Он взмахнул руками, хлопая по жидкости – пытаясь не столько остаться на плаву, сколько отмахнуться от боли, – и посмотрел вверх. Вверху был фиолетовый плоский кружок вечернего неба, забранный в черную рамку обода бака, и две стоящие фигуры. Одна докурила сигарету, замахнулась, чтобы бросить окурок вниз. Другая схватила ее рукав, и Джон не слышал, не мог прочитать по губам, но все же прекрасно знал, что говорит задрот-Валеска. "С ума сошел, мы же сейчас взорвемся".  
Да, им не хватало фантазии и размаха. И четырех яиц. А у мисс Квинзель в сумке лежал череп бобра. Он бы мог полюбить человека, который носит в женском несессере, рядом с косметичкой, кошельком и запрещенными медикаментами череп бобра. Он почти ослеп. Но так стало даже проще. Стена бака под пальцами была шершавой, изъеденной химикатами. Вспоротые щеки ровно горели, практически не отвлекая. Вот она, лестница!  
Джон вцепился в нее обеими руками, крепко обняв, и снова вырубился. 

– Так что произошло? – мисс Квинзель, похоже, совсем потеряла терпение. Волновалась – и очевидно не из-за Джона. Как непрофессионально, Харлин. Плохая девчонка. Ведь психолог – всегда психолог, даже в прозрачном халатике и с пистолетом. Даже с белым как мел лицом и черными кругами-пластырями вокруг глаз. Она что, играет со своим дилдо в сексуальную панду?  
Джон представил себе Харлин Квинзель, медленно облизывающую бамбуковый побег на лого WWF, и снова захихикал.  
– Тебе идет, – выдавил он. – Дикая природа – это так дрочно.  
Мисс Квинзель нахмурилась, раздраженно сжимая губы.  
– Ладно, ладно, – примиряюще помахал руками Джон, падая на уютный кремовый диван. – Я же уже рассказал. Братья Валеска пытались утопить меня в баке с химическими отходами. Две пересадки от цирка, "Театральная Площадь" и "Химзавод", вот как раз на химзаводе и пытались. Там, знаешь, есть такой удобный, – он рассмеялся, – точнее, неудобный карман, в котором тебя бьют, а никто ничего не видит. И еще. Хочешь, покажу фокус?  
– Нет, – ответила доктор Квинзель. – Химзавод, говоришь?  
Ее холодные голубые глаза в черных кругах метнулись к карте Метрополиса, висящей на стене, остановились. Такая проницательная панда. Подруга мертвого бобра.  
– Давно это произошло?  
– С час назад, – ухмыльнулся Джон. А теперь прикинь, сколько времени занял бы путь по территории Метрополиса – и расстояние насквозь, по прямой. Джон моргнул и снова рассмеялся. Ведь он сам только что понял. Он стал демоном! Невидимым демоном Границы!  
Доктор Квинзель, поморщившись, пробормотала:  
– Подожди минуту, я сейчас вернусь. Не трогай тут ничего.  
– А я все равно покажу фокус, – ответил Джон ее удаляющейся спине и с любопытством уставился в вазочку, стоявшую на журнальном столике. О, какие любопытные разновидности конфет предпочитала строгая мисс Харлин: там были меховые кисточки с длинными гибкими крючками, и тяжелые английские булавки, и канцелярские зажимы для бумаги, и тонкие сигариллы, и множество иных мелочей, по отдельности безобидных, но в целом составлявших недвусмысленно точный психологический фоторобот.  
Джон послюнявил край рубашки, протер влажной тканью подживающие края ран на щеках и, достав из вазочки английскую булавку, скрепил ею разрез у правого угла рта. А потом – у левого, хихикая и подергиваясь от щекотной боли. Оплавленная зажигалка нашлась в кармане. Не пойдет. Взрыв зажигалки в руках – это совсем другой фокус, и меньше всего он хотел сейчас напугать и без того обеспокоенную доктора Сексуальную Пандочку. Он засунул пальцы в вазочку, поворошил – в этом ассорти для контролируемых повреждений обязательно должны быть хотя бы спички. Есть!  
– Джон, я же просила, – нахмурилась мисс Харлин, шагнув в гостиную – в свободных брюках, серой рубашке, с забранными в хвост волосами и очками в коричневой роговой оправе.  
– Фокус! – сообщил Джон, прикуривая сигариллу. Набрал полный рот дыма – и выдохнул его через дыры в щеках.  
Немного щипало – и только. И чего мисс Харлин так перекосило? Она пересекла гостиную широкими быстрыми шагами, села на корточки перед Джоном и отобрала – как у ребенка, тьфу, – тлеющую сигариллу. Небрежно смяла в ладони (значит, эта вазочка все-таки не для клиентов, а, Харлин?), заглянула в глаза.  
– Джон, тебе нужно в душ. Химикаты на твоей коже все еще активны. А потом ты выпьешь горячего чая – или молока, или вина, или чего захочешь, – и мы поговорим. Хорошо?  
– Хорошо, – ответил Джон.  
– И, если позволишь...  
– Да?  
Узкая ладонь сжала его руку, а вторая взлетела вверх, и влажная салфетка мазнула по коже.  
– Вот это. И еще, Джон.  
– Да? – повторил Джон, вставая.  
– Постарайся не заснуть в душе. Я тебя очень жду.

Окончательно измучившись выбором между гелем с запахом ванильного пудинга и муссом с запахом яблочного пирога, Джон решительно взял детскую пену с Даффи Даком, намылился – и посмотрел в зеркало. Зеркало запотело: то ли от страха перед демоном Границы, то ли – плевать на логику, первый вариант был веселее. Он протер ладонью поверхность, оглядывая себя: так, что тут у нас, улыбочка – задорная, волосы – редкие зеленые кустики, зато в глазах огонь. Не побриться ли налысо, подумал Джон. С другой стороны, клоуны-пидарасы умрут от зависти, если он, во всем своем теперешнем великолепии, украдет у них номер. А им ведь очень повезет, прищурился Джон, если они умрут от зависти, а не, скажем, от – он еще не придумал. Но обязательно придумает. Все самое сладкое для братьев Валеска. Хотя нет, не все. Был еще один, особенный, выгравированный в алмазе Джонова сердца. Золотой мальчик из Готэма, который десять лет назад сорвал ему выступление своим длинным языком и серьезным личиком. Его звали Брюс, этого маленького принца. Что за люди, вздохнул Джон, приезжают в чужой город, чтобы испортить жизнь другим.  
– Джон, – донеслось из-за двери вместе со стуком. – Джон, ты в порядке?  
– В полном! – отозвался он. – Еще десять минут, и я весь твой!  
За дверью вздохнули. Быстрые шаги выдавали нервозность, стремление избавиться от нежеланного гостя. Она кого-то ждет, подумал Джон. И не хочет привлекать к этому ничье внимание. А это значит...  
Он смысл с себя пену, обтерся большим пушистым полотенцем и натянул джинсы со свитером. Одежда была женской, но сошла бы и за мужскую – а белья и вовсе не оказалось. То ли Харлин показывала свое очаровательное чувство юмора, то ли и правда уже почти не думала о Джоне. А может – Джон хитро улыбнулся, чувствуя, как щекотно растягивается кожа разрезанных щек – это начало увлекательной эротической игры.  
Он вернулся в гостиную, и Харлин, сидевшая на диване, отложила газету на столик. Вазочку она убрала. Хотя чего тут стесняться.  
– Тебе нужно выпить что-нибудь горячее, Джон, – сказала Харлин; голубые глаза под толстыми стеклами казались большими и беззащитными.  
– Не отказался бы от чая, – ответил Джон.  
– С тремя каплями коньяка, – согласилась Харлин, вставая. – У тебя был тяжелый вечер. А потом ты мне все расскажешь.  
– Обязательно.  
Интересно, подумал Джон, сколько потребуется капель коньяка, чтобы отбить привкус снотворного? А может, это будет яд? Но нет, я не настолько тебе мешаю, чтобы возиться с трупом. Так ведь? Он улыбнулся в ответ на ободряющую улыбку вернувшейся Харлин. Посмотрел на кружку: большую, уютную, с котятами, игравшими с клубком. Понюхал: сильный запах мяты и алкоголя.  
Доктору Сексуальной Панде наскучило играть мисс Серую Мышку – пришло время госпожи Сфинкс.  
– Кто днем ходит на двух ногах? – спросил Джон и сделал глоток остро пахнущего чая.  
– Цапля, – ответила госпожа Сфинкс. – Кенгуру. Эдип. Принести плед, Джон?  
– Да, пожалуй, – пробормотал Джон, подгребая маленькие разноцветные подушки под спину.  
– Пей чай, пока он горячий.  
Правильно, Харлин. Рецепторы не воспринимают горячее и горькое одновременно, поэтому, к примеру, остывший кофе кажется не таким вкусным. Джон сделал еще глоток, выдохнул – и допил чашку залпом. Немного кружилась голова. Он замер.  
– Джон? – окликнула Харлин. – Ну вот.  
Подождала ответа. Потрясла за плечо. Джон уронил голову, уткнувшись лбом прямо в ее грудь, мягкую, упругую.  
– Наконец-то, – сказала Харлин и, обхватив его под мышками, без видимого усилия подняла и понесла из комнаты. Это было... Удивительно. И возмутительно. И возбуждающе. Ноги волочились по ковру, дыхание Харлин было ровным, и сердце тоже билось ровно – Джон слышал его удары через мягкую упругую грудь.  
Потом под ним просела кровать, а сверху опустился плед.  
– Спокойной ночи, мое очаровательное чудовище, – сказала Харлин и ушла.  
Джон перевернулся на бок, нащупал ладонью подушку, а под ней – что-то тонкое, шелково-скользкое, кружевное, ароматное, во что было бы так приятно подрочить, но в отдалении хлопнула дверь, послышались шаги и невнятные голоса. Джон сел на кровати. Осторожно прокрался к двери, потянул ее – медленно-медленно.  
– Вам нужно принять транквилизатор, Мартин, – голос Харлин был ровным и спокойным. – Вас должны были предупредить, это мое обязательное условие.  
Чтобы клиент не скончался от сердечного приступа, когда ты будешь цеплять ему канцелярские зажимы на соски? – подумал Джон. Или – прижигать сигариллой мошонку?  
По спине прошли мурашки.  
– Хорошо, – ответил клиент. – Я не спорю, Арлекин. Просто не понимаю...  
– Я объясню. В конце концов, в первый раз никто не понимает.  
Голос Харлин, холодный и жесткий, стал нежнее.  
– В прошлом году администрации Города-и-Города приняли закон о мыслепреступлении Границы. Проще говоря, о намерении трансгрессии. И о награде за донос в размере от десяти до пятисот тысяч. Что это нам дает, Мартин?  
Мурашки усилились, превратившись в электрический ток – вдоль спинного мозга прямо к члену. Ах, Харлин, Харлин, скрытная, терпеливая госпожа Сфинкс в ожидании Эдди.  
– Хорошо, но... – возразил Мартин. Скучный Мартин. Не спорь с богиней, Мартин, иначе я утоплю тебя в баке с химическими отходами.  
– Без "но", – оборвала Харлин. – Помните, вы писали статью про заграничный наркотрафик? Тут другое. Лютор и Уэйн готовы закрыть глаза на дронов, шныряющих через Границу. Но если вы подойдете к Границе с выражением сопляка, провозящего три грамма в метро, и с этим пульсом – сто десять в минуту, хотите, замерим на спор? – вас тут же прихватят. И меня вместе с вами. Поэтому!  
Пауза.  
Джон выскользнул в приоткрытую дверь, неслышно подошел к гостиной.  
– Поэтому делайте, как я скажу, Мартин. И если вы забудете показать мне свою статью перед тем, как отдадите ее в печать...  
– Вы ночью сожрете мне лицо, – нервно рассмеялся клиент.  
– Нет, – ласково улыбнулась Харлин. – Просто перережу горло. Видите, вам все-таки нужны транквилизаторы.  
– Господи, – вздохнул клиент. – Кларк не предупреждал, что с вами будет так сложно. Я сделаю все, что вы скажете, Арлекин. Нужны – так нужны.  
– Воды? – спросила Харлин. Клиент кивнул, с любопытством глядя на Джона, шагнувшего в прихожую. Харлин же – о, Харлин.  
– Ты не говорила, что поведешь новичка, – с упреком бросил Джон в закаменевшее лицо. – Это слишком большой риск, дорогая.  
Клиент снова кивнул, отстраненно глядя сквозь него – небось, уже представлял, как опишет Джона в своей статье. Ужасные контрабандисты. Незабываемые контрабандисты. Да выкуси.  
– Слишком большой, – надавил Джон. – Поэтому мне опять придется составить вам компанию.  
– Значит, это вы... – оживился клиент.  
– Нет, – Джон важно покачал головой. – Это – не я. А вот секс-тур прошлой зимой – это я. Дафна Доннер – это я. Чертежи трансгородских тоннелей – это тоже я. Правда, дорогая?  
Губы Харлин, бледные и мягкие, округленные в безмолвном "о", сомкнулись. Она неохотно кивнула.  
– Условие! – поднял палец Джон. – У нас всем заправляет Арлекин. Так что пей свой транквилизатор, пока я не сделал тебе такую же обаятельную улыбку.  
Он ткнул пальцем в английскую булавку, все еще скрепляющую углы рта.  
Харлин вздохнула, пошевелившись в своем кресле. Поправила очки.  
– Джо... мм, Джокер, тебе не стоит...  
Джокер! Идеально.  
В десять идеальных ебаных раз лучше Джона. Джокер и Арлекин. Как кролик и шляпа. Как электрон и позитрон. Как Метрополис-и-Готэм, только с любовью вместо ненависти. Любовью, Харлин. Незачем так хмуриться, милая.

Харлин ходила через Границу в тяжелом электромагнитном обвесе, скрытом под паркой и делавшим ее фигуру бесформенной, а походку – грузной. Харлин носила через Границу усталое, одутловатое лицо бесформенной, грузной женщины, спешащей после постылой каторги домой, на другую постылую каторгу.  
Харлин шагнула через Границу, сосредоточенная и спокойная, глядя на показания самодельного датчика, отслеживающего движение биомаркеров, и свято, еретически веря, что убивает не Граница, а биомаркер – в тот момент, когда ты пересекаешь Границу.  
Глаза Харлин расширились, а губы сжались: работа превыше всего. Взятые обязательства, репутация, хренова маска Сфинкса, и поэтому она молча, держа клиента за руку и продолжая медленно шагать, смотрела на Джона, выбежавшего вперед, к Границе, на верную смерть.  
Смотри, Харлин. Вот я танцую. Вот я в Готэме, а вот в Метрополисе, а вот – снова в Готэме, я демон Границы, я белая карта, я Джокер, детка! Смотри же, смотри!  
Клиент остановился.  
Ткнул пальцем в сторону Джокера:  
– Почему мы так медленно тащимся? Я хочу как он.  
– Лег-ко! – воскликнул Джокер. – Но не очень легко, мой друг. Придется кое-что сделать.  
И снова – в Готэм одним прыжком. И обратно – в Метрополис. Харлин раздраженно закатила глаза. А у клиента глаза пылали энтузиазмом.  
– Кое-что храброе, – Джокер пробежал несколько шагов вдоль Границы и вынырнул в Метрополисе, у самого лица клиента. – Кое-что волшебное.  
– Давайте попробуем, – предложил клиент, и Харлин одновременно с ним сказала:  
– Это экспериментальная технология, она еще толком не опробована, она опасна.  
– Жить опасно! – воскликнул Джокер, раскидывая руки. – Она опасна! Я опасен! Весь мир – одна большая топографическая крысоловка!  
– Не ори, – прошипела Харлин.  
Джокер приложил палец к губам, драматически вскинув брови.  
– Я переродился в алхимической купели, – зашептал он. – На станции "Химзавод", в промышленном баке. Немного щипало, но в целом – вполне терпимо, а еще там есть лестница.  
Клиент поморщился в неуверенности.  
– Алхимия, – напомнил Джокер. – Свобода. Границ нет, ложки нет, биомаркера нет, запретов нет, есть только мы, друг. Граждане мира. И мы отражаемся в зеркале сущего.

– Самые страшные секреты оказываются самыми банальными истинами, – бормотал Джокер, развалившись на сидении вечернего трамвая и откинув голову назад. – Бога – нет, родители – ебутся, девы – тоже пердят. Хочешь быть как я, друг? Признайся. Хочешь. Но Арлекин – моя. Со всем уважением и платоническими условностями.  
Он покосился на Харлин, безмолвно застывшую у окна на противоположном сидении. На всякий случай скорчил жалкую мину.  
Угол бледных губ дернулся, снова замер в напряженном неодобрении.  
Свою громоздкую аппаратуру она оставила в мусорке у остановки "Лютор-стрит", Джокер сказал – с ней ничего не случится, не стоит терять время и привлекать внимание.  
Пускай. 

Ночной Метрополис ложился темной блестящей лентой, эко-троллейбус тихо гудел, притормаживая на остановках.  
– Следующая, – сказал Джокер. – Заждался? Я бы на твоем месте заждался.  
Клиент неуверенно кивнул.  
– Знаешь, я соврал, – ответил Джокер его страху. – Это больно. Примерно как если бы ты прыгнул в терновый куст. Главное тут – досчитать до десяти. Вот досчитаешь до десяти – и можно вылезать, все готово. Наверное, стоит привязать к тебе веревку, на всякий случай. Все-таки ты – не я. А хочешь, можем развернуться и поехать обратно. Арлекин?  
– Мне пофиг, – ровно отозвалась Харлин. Проснись, милая. Сейчас начнется веселье.

***

Мартин раздевался мучительно долго. Аккуратно снял куртку, затем водолазку из тонкой шерсти. Сложил рукав к рукаву, расправил горловину. Задумчиво расстегнул дорогой ремень. Настроил крошечную портативную камеру, соорудив подобие штатива из валяющихся поблизости кирпичей. Вытащил ремень из пройм и застыл, покачивая его в руках, точно папашка Харли, собирающийся преподать ей урок.  
– А давай прямо так, без стриптиза? – предложил Джон, он же Джокер, явно успевший заскучать. – Один пендель – и ты летишь к новым возможностям, м?  
Мартин беспомощно замотал головой и отступил на шаг. Тоже уже понял, что у Джокера слова с делом не расходились.  
Харли наблюдала за ними словно через экран телевизора. Нет, словно через Границу – как будто сама была маленьким городом, отгороженным непроницаемой стеной от всего мира. Он его убивает, сказал бы Череп Бобра. Смотри, Харли, он убивает твоего клиента. Семь лет безукоризненной репутации – под хвост зелёному чёрту с разрезанной пастью!  
Но Черепа здесь не было. А Джокер был – и были его грёбаные, невиданные сверхспособности, о которых мечтает каждый проводник, жуткий химический коктейль в его крови, видимо, каким-то образом нейтрализующий охранную магию Границы. Опять вступил невидимый далёкий Череп: как ты думаешь, Харли, он собирается раздать их каждому первому? И как это скажется на бизнесе, Харли? Будешь жить на зарплату психоаналитика, Харли? Хотя если Граница исчезнет – когда каждый желающий сможет шастать туда-сюда, это будет значить, что Граница исчезла, Харли, – исчезнут и адаптационные центры. Правда, Харли?  
Цыц, сказала она Черепу. Стоишь там на столике – вот и стой. Она снова вспомнила, как Джокер танцевал на Границе: шаг туда, шаг обратно, поворот, прихлоп. В этом было странное очарование – очарование разрушения. К тому же, если всё пройдёт удачно, у Харли оставался шанс пристрелить обоих.  
А потом уже искупаться.  
Мартин наконец разделся и начал спускаться. Он выглядел беззащитным и нелепым, как все раздетые: цыпки на мускулистых, как у индейки, бёдрах, длинные чёрные водоросли волос на груди, крепкий живот – должно быть, соблазнительный, когда не втянут от ужаса.  
Руки в цыпках мелькали на перекладинах: ниже, ниже. Вот он добрался до маслянисто поблескивающей поверхности в радужных разводах. Попробовал жидкость большим пальцем, опустил пятку. Вытащил ногу, внимательно разглядел.  
– Ну как? – крикнул Джокер в жерло цистерны. – Нормалёк?  
Мартин пробубнил в ответ то ли «порядок», то ли «а как же», – цистерна превратила слова в невнятное бубуканье.  
– Ныряй уже! Или хочешь просунуть в Готэм пятку, чтобы Бэтмен с той стороны тебя пощекотал?  
Мартин нырнул. Цистерна наполнилась плеском.  
– Смотри, – сказал Джокер Харли. – Узри чудо!  
И она узрела. Белое лицо появилось над поверхностью не сразу – ошалелое, искажённое болью. Глаза набухли, покраснели и вылезали из орбит. Нос, щёки, даже уши, казалось, распухали на глазах, меняли очертания,как восковые, делая человеческое лицо мордо чудовища. Кожа превращалась в зеленовато-белёсое сочащееся желе. Мартин дёрнул головой, и прядь волос упала ему на нос. У него же короткие волосы, подумала Харли – и вдруг увидела, что прядь не крепится ни к чему. С другой стороны на ней розоватой губкой болтался отставший клок плоти.  
– Давай сюда! – закричала Харли. – Давай к лестнице! Плыви!  
Она огляделась в поисках чего-то вроде верёвки. Под руку попался ремень.  
– На, хватай!  
– Абруглып! – отозвался Мартин и, упав на спину, поплыл в совершенно другом направлении.  
Вместе со звуком из округлившихся губ вырвалась тугая струя красноватой жидкости, в которой полный ужаса взгляд Харли различил более тёмные ошмётки. Мартин потянулся на звук ее голоса, и она увидела, что ногти у него стали синими. Через секунду он забился, пытаясь то ли удержаться на воде, то ли добраться до лестницы, и жидкость захлестнула его голову.  
На поверхности остался кружок розоватой пены, в центре которого, как буёк, болтался чёрный затылок в алых проплешинах.  
Каким-то образом Мартин всплыл ещё раз – кажется, он уже задыхался. Показавшись над поверхностью, он тут же выблевал что-то, похожее на толстую куриную шею без кожи: багровое, перевитое сухожилиями, издал свой «Глып!» и снова погрузился в жидкость. Перед этим он плеснулся, точно касатка, – и Харли, застывшая на краю цистерны с бесполезным ремнём, отчётливо различила красные пятна на синюшном боку. Кожа журналиста Мартина уже начинала исчезать.  
– Ну вот, – разочарованно вздохнул Джокер за спиной Харли. – Не со всеми работает. А я надеялся, ты будешь следующей. Хотя…  
Она ринулась в сторону от края, но запнулась за ремень установленной на кирпичах камеры и упала, ударившись коленями о бетонный пол. Сунула руку в карман: пистолета не было.  
– Эй, ты чего? – удивился Джокер.  
– Ты хотел меня сбросить, – сказала Харли голосом Черепа Бобра.  
– А ты хотела меня пристрелить, доктор Пандочка. Если бы у нашего друга всё прошло удачно, зачем тебе портить свой бизнес? Мы ведь тогда не знали, какой я уникальный!  
– Я не была уверена, – честно призналась Харли.  
– Так и я тоже, – теперь она была совсем рядом, добродушная улыбка клоуна, разве что слишком широкая. – Всё честно!  
Перед глазами мельтешили чёрные точки, их становилось больше и больше. Наверное, надышалась химии над цистерной. Кровавая улыбка плыла в этом мареве, огромная, как половина колеса. Харли пошатнулась и села на бетон, бестолково моргая.  
– Подержать тебе волосы? – спросил Джокер. – Хотя это никому не помогает. Я знаю, что тебе поможет.  
Кровавая улыбка качнулась и отдалилась. Джокер подошёл к краю цистерны и принялся ворошить вещи Мартина носком ботинка. Ненужные сталкивал вниз.  
– У таких парней всегда при себе фляжка, – пояснил он. – Кожаная, купленная в специальном магазине для таких парней. Где-е ты, я чувствую, что ты тут… О, нашёл!  
Он действительно выудил из кармана джинсов Мартина плоскую фляжку и, свинтив крышку, протянул её Харли.  
– Поцелуй Джей Ди, – сказал он. – Убери мёртвого Бобра и верни живую Пандочку.  
Самое смешное, что во фляжке и правда оказался Джей Ди – «Джек Дэниэлс», настоящий, готэмский. Как многие сопливые леваки, Мартин не брезговал контрабандой.  
– А ты? – хрипло спросила Харли, утирая губы.  
– Я не пью, Пандочка, – оскалился Джокер. – Мне и так всегда весело, потому что я не забиваю себе голову всякими дурацкими бизнесами. – Он подошёл ближе и уселся рядом на бетон. – И ты тоже скоро развеселишься, я обещаю. Можно взять тебя за руку?


End file.
